Totally Not a Brainwave Scanner
Characters: Angel, Psyche-Out, Sgt. Sideswipe Location: Mess Hall - Pit III Date: September 15, 2017 TP: Angel Redemption TP Summary: Psyche-Out tests out his new equipment on Angel. Category:2017 Category:Angel Redemption TP Category:Logs As logged by Psyche-Out - Friday, September 15, 2017, 10:31 PM Mess Hall - Pit III Sgt. Sideswipe is at the line, he's doing his usual - salad, rotisserie chicken. Angel's beside him. And some water, with a wedge of lemon. He looks over at Angel, continuing to talk benignly "Well, if you ask me, cross-fit people are just narcissists who love to broadcast they're working out." Sgt. Sideswipe adds "I mean, yeah, you get a workout, but what's the use if you're just doing it to look good, or 'brand' yourself." It's Friday night in the Pit, but instead of being out watching movies or home playing console games, Psyche-Out is in his lab. He has a copy of his head-mounted computer on the bench, to which he is attaching wires and taking test readings. Finally, he seems satisfied. He closes his laptop and detaches the wires, and then heads for the mess hall, where his monitoring software tells him Angel is located. ;Psyche-Out :Psyche-Out is a tall, somewhat slender man with longish blonde hair and deep brown eyes. Remnants of a tan have long since faded from too many hours spent indoors, although his hair still shows highlights from past outdoor activities. Over gray urban camouflage, Psyche-Out is wearing an Army-green protective vest and black gloves and boots. He is also wearing a holstered pistol, although his manner is more calming and protective than threatening. Across the back of his head and over his ears is some sort of electronic band with an antenna. Its immediate use isn't obviously apparent. Angel is loading his tray with heavy starchy foods - plus some salad. He grabs a soda to drink. "Well, I mean if you're working out to feel good about yourself, that's okay right? As long as you aren't a jerk to anyone else about it." he says pleasantly. Sgt. Sideswipe makes a face at the starchy food. He can't help but think what diet may do to improve Angel's mental condition. But he tries not to be judgmental. "I guess..." Angel sits down at a table and starts digging in, eating quickly but very neatly. Like he doesn't want to waste any food. He washed down big mouthfuls with a gulp of his soda, muffling a burp with a closed hand. "Besides, er, I seem to remember hearing somewhere that working out releases endorphins?" Sgt. Sideswipe 's eyes widen as he sees Angel wolf down his food. "Uh...yeah! I mean, that's the first and foremost plan." He adds "I dunno...I just think it's always good to interject like a spiritual component, like yoga." Angel shrugs dismissively. "If you into that sort of thing." he says, sounding a bit sullen. "Yoga's good for flexibility I'll give it that. So's Tai Chi." Sgt. Sideswipe drizzles just enough olive oil on his salad to not go over his 1530 caloric intake of the day. "So...being able to move around...how you liking that?" Psyche-Out walks into the mess hall, laptop under one arm, extra head computer in the other hand. He scans the room until he spots Angel and Sideswipe, and then puts on a calm, reassuring grin. He goes through the line and grabs a light meal for himself - avocado, salad, juice. He takes the tray and his technology to Angel's table and gives Sideswipe and him a smile in greeting. "Hello!" he says brightly. "How are you both?" Angel clearly doesn't count calories, judging by his plate. "I don't feel quite as restless anymore." he admits, "I hate being couped up, always have. Claustrophobia sucks. But-" he turns his head. "Oh hey Doc." the ex-Cobra greets warmly, waving his fork. "What's up?" Sgt. Sideswipe looks up at Psych-Out. "Oh, heyah!" He looks at Angel. This must be one of those therapy sessions. "Not much - was just...uh..." He looks at his partially finished meal. "Was just headed out - I'll leave you two." Angel casually reaches over with his free hand to snag Sideswipe's sleeve. "Andrew, what is with you always being so flightly?" he grumbles. But his eyes show that he doesn't want the other to leave for some reason. Sgt. Sideswipe stands up, but looks at Angel. "I dunno...it's just..." he points to Psyche-Out. "He's like...your ... you know...you have like...therapy with him. And that stuff is usually private." Sgt. Sideswipe says kindly "I can stay if you want...I just thought you'd want to get on with your therapy." Angel looks up at Sideswipe. "I'd... prefer if you stay." he says quietly. Psyche-Out sits down with his tray, setting his laptop and head computer next to him. "I'd like you to stay if you don't mind. I have something I'd like to try, and I think Angel would be more comfortable if you were with us." He gives both Angel and Sideswipe a calming smile. Sgt. Sideswipe gives a quizzical look at Angel and mutters "all right..." Angel smiles. "Thanks Andrew." He finishes off his meal (mostly), and washes it down before regarding Psyche-Out again. "What do you have in mind, Doc?" Psyche-Out eats his own meal quickly while he explains. "I've created something we'll call the Memory Monitor. With it, I'll be able to examine your current memories, and try to ascertain what's real and what's not. It'll let me look directly into your thought processes, and maybe help me get a handle on how best to remove Cobra's programming." He finishes his meal and carefully wipes his fingers and mouth. Sgt. Sideswipe shoots a concerned look to Psyche-Out. "Should we like...maybe go to an office for this?" Angel involuntarily winces. "It's... not like the Brainwave Scanner, is it?" he asks nervous, deliberately setting his fork down and taking a few deep breaths. "...I want to trust you." Psyche-Out sets down his napkin. "Well, obviously, I wasn't planning to do it here in the mess hall," he laughs. "I'm just explaining while I eat. We'll definitely move to somewhere more private." He turns to address Angel. "It's nothing like the Brainwave Scanner," he assures the former Cobra operative. "It's painless -- I'm just going to be monitoring your cerebral activity and constructing visual references based on it." So, essentially, scanning your brainwaves. Admittedly Angel was never on the operator's side of the BWS unit, so he doesn't know that it's like what Psyche-Out is proposing only with an edit function. Like the difference between a DVD and a DVD-RW. "Okay. I probably should have some sedation - I don't want to accidentally hurt you guys." He finishes his leftovers and stands up slowly. "Where to, then?" Sgt. Sideswipe gets up to empty his and Angel's tray, hoping that will get him out of having to sit through this. Maybe if he walks to the garbage area very slowly, that'll give Angel and Psyche-Out enough time to establish trust. "How about one of the interrogation rooms?" Psyche-Out suggests casually. "They're private, quiet, and no one will bother us. Unless you'd prefer my office, or even the infirmary -- wherever you feel it'll be easiest to relax," Psyche-Out offers calmly. He gathers up his own tray, but waits 'til Angel is ready before moving to throw his trash away, not wanting to leave his patient behind even for a moment. "Whatever works best for you." Angel says, following Psyche-Out at a comfortable distance. "They're all closed up so it's not like I'll be super comfortable in any of them - but that's the price of feeling safe. I haven't seen the outside for a long time - but as long as Cobra's up there I don't want out." Sgt. Sideswipe looks over and gives a sad smile to Angel - here's hoping Psyche-Out's technique will do the trick. "Let's use one of the interrogation rooms. They're not as scary as they sound -- it's just a place we can go and talk in a more formal setting. Do you mind if I record the session? I'll want to go back later and make sure there was nothing I missed." ... says Psyche-Out. Angel nods. "No problem." he says, forcing an agreeable smile on his face, even if he is nervous."Andrew... you coming?" he asks, following Psyche-Out to the interrogation room. Sgt. Sideswipe turns around, "Uh...suuuure." Sgt. Sideswipe empties the two trays and walks along with Psyche-Out. He looks over at Psyche-Out. "Do you want me to do any medical monitoring?" "That would be great!" Psyche-Out says brightly to Sideswipe. Psyche-Out leads them both to one of the interrogation rooms. In spite of what Psyche-Out said, the rooms are stark and imposing -- not the easiest place to relax. Psyche-Out maintains a cheery demeanor, however, as if he'd brought them to a pleasant beachfront setting. He turns on the room's recorder, and then sets his laptop down and opens it up. He slowly attaches several wires to his backup head computer. Sgt. Sideswipe clears his throat. Trying to distract Angel for what's about to come. "So...uh...tomorrow - it sucks that there's so many shitty college games on. I think the only one worth watching is that Louisville game." Angel takes a seat in a chair, studiously staying as still as he can, tapping his fingers on his knees. "Eh? I don't... really watch sports. I mean I don't follow the teams closely." he says with a shrug. Sgt. Sideswipe nods, hoping to keep Angel distracted. "Yeah, but still, I mean...it can be a fun time. A bunch of us Joes usually just hang out if there's nothing to do...which, is sadly not the case right now with all the hurricane activity going on. But for those of us who have to hold down the fort, it's a nice way to unwind. Roadblock even makes some killer gumbo on occasion." While Angel and Sideswipe talk, Psyche-Out puts on some soft, calming music. He then moves around behind Angel, carrying the C-shaped computer. "Now," he explains calmly. "I'm going to place this around the back of your head. It's just like the one I wear -- it won't hurt a bit. When I turn it on, you might feel a slight electric tingle, but they'll be no sharp shock or pain. Let me know when you're ready." He stands holding the Memory Monitor, waiting for Angel's verbal consent before moving forward. Angel tries to keep Psyche-Out in his side vision even as he remains semi-focused on Sideswipe. "Maybe... I could join you guys?" he sounds oddly hopeful. Well, his current life is rather lonesome. He takes a deep breath, bracing himself. "Okay. I'm ready." Sgt. Sideswipe nods and says eagerly "Yeah, that'd be awesome!" He gives an encouraging nod to Angel "You're doing fine!" Once Angel is ready, Psyche-Out carefully positions the Lobot-like device around the back of Angel's head. As promised, there's no initial pain -- although the metal is a little cold. Psyche-Out checks the wires, making sure they're still attached and the feed between the device and his laptop is secure. He walks back to his laptop, lowering the music slightly, and then remotely lowering the lights as well. "How is he doing, Sergeant?" he asks Sideswipe quietly. Angel's heartrate's skipped up to about 90 bpm, even if he looks outwardly calm and collected. "...It feels weird. Not bad, just weird." Sgt. Sideswipe looks on carefully "Heartrate elevated, but stable." He says again, encouraging "You're doing fine." Psyche-Out sits down at his laptop and gives Sideswipe a nod and Angel a comforting smile. "OK," he says calmly. "Now, I'm going to do a test, so I want you to think of a tranquil, happy memory. Nothing challenging -- just something pleasant. Can you do that for me?" Psyche-Out looks up from his laptop and directly into Angel's eyes, giving him his full attention and trying his best to exude soothing authority. Sgt. Sideswipe looks at Psyche-Out and backs away, making sure it's just Psyche-Out and Angel. He keeps monitor of Angel's vitals. Everything manageable so far... "Something... pleasant?" Angel repeats dubiously. "...I'll try." He closes his eyes, and his heartrate sinks a bit as he pulls up something soothing. It's a snowly place, a forest in the dead of winter. It's cold, it's silent - but laying flat on the snow looking up into the brilliant night sky is worth the harsh conditions. Sgt. Sideswipe monitors, but keeps looking at Psyche-Out and Angel - thinking maybe this could be one of those cases he could use when he does his boards to become a true physician. Psyche-Out glances between Angel and his laptop, concentration wrinkling his pale brow. Several long minutes pass, during which Psyche-Out murmurs encouraging words, like, "Good, good ... that's it." Finally, Psyche-Out grins in triumph. "I think -- I think I got it!" He turns his laptop so that Angel and Sideswipe can see the screen. On it is a snowy -- in more ways than one -- image of a snowy forest in winter, from Angel's point of view. "Is this your memory?" he asks, as if a magician showing off a card trick. Sgt. Sideswipe 's eyes widen in wonder. Did he just? Sideswipe instinctively blurts out "How did you?" Angel smiles. "Yeah, that's it... I don't actually recall what I was doing out in that forest, but I felt safe enough to just... drop into the snow." He blinks. "...That's pretty cool." Sgt. Sideswipe looks on in awe and disbelief. Psyche-Out's grin widens and he can't hide the fact that he's ludicrously pleased with the equipment... and himself. He glances at Sideswipe. "I developed the technology myself. Obviously it has great therapeutic potential." (And intelligence-gathering potential, but let's not mention that in front of Angel.) Psyche-Out turns his laptop to face him again, and types quickly on the keyboard. "And you're reasonably sure this is a recent, real memory?" he asks. Angel nods. "yeah. I mean, I remember the cold slowing creeping into my clothes, I can hear the wind in the treetops. And... there's a woman...?" Angel concentrates, and the image gets fuzzy as he tries to recall who he was with. A small group of soldiers in winter gear around a fire, talking quietly. The leader, a woman familiar to GIJOE, looks at Angel and waves him over with a companionable smile, offering a mug of hot liquid. Sgt. Sideswipe tilts his head and says curiously "Who is she?" Psyche-Out watches the image change on the monitor with pride as he's impressed with both the tech and his own ability. "Artemis," he answers Sideswipe without looking up. "Cobra sniper and assassin." On his laptop, Psyche-Out studies another group of readings that scroll beside the main image -- the pattern of Angel's brainwaves when remembering a true, valid memory. "OK. I have a lock on what your cerebral patterns are during a verifiable recollection. Let's move into something a little dicier. What's the earliest thing in your life you can remember?" Psyche-Out looks up at Angel, studying his reaction to the question. Sgt. Sideswipe looks at Angel's vitals - the peaceful scene has resulted in a slightly decreased heart rate and blood pressure. Angel thinks, and the image becomes more focused. "...She was, my commander, I think. At least, she was in charge of me..." As he focuses on what Psyche-Out is saying the image fades into static. "...Earliest...?" His brow furrows as he concentrates. The images starts to collalese on the screen, vague and dull at first. A park, a school, books, streets. All there and gone again. A man finally comes into focus, frowning and disproving. He seems to loom over Angel - or Zack, as the man seems to be his father and the memory is from his childhood. Except something isn't quite right. The image keeps jumping, another image hidden underneath. It's like a glitch in the Matrix. Angel's experiencing negative emotions from this memory, and he tries to remain focused instead of cringing away. The 'memory' seems oddly hypnotic, drawing him in. Sgt. Sideswipe looks at the brief overlapping 'glitch' he clears his throat "Uh...Psyche-Out?" Sgt. Sideswipe looks at Angel, not wanting to break the thought process, but wanting to make sure Angel starts breathing to accommodate for the elevated tension. Psyche-Out nods vaguely to Sideswipe, but his focus is on the image, and just as importantly, the brainwave data that accompanies it. He double-checks to make sure he's recording everything. Once he's sure he has what he needs, he says calmly, "Enough. That's enough, Angel. You did well. Concentrate on the forest again, and Artemis. What were you saying about her again?" Psyche-Out watches for changes in Angel's thought stream as he switches between memories. Sgt. Sideswipe goes to load up a syringe sedative JUST in case. Angel doesn't seem to comprehend Psyche-Out's words. Or rather, maybe he isn't aware of the man speaking. His eyes still closed, he seems to have lost connection with the real world. The 'memory' grows stronger, flickering images on the screen. Angel's father's face, then - Jayson's face? -p as if the imposed memory is trying to force a correlation... Sgt. Sideswipe gulps and looks at Angel's monitors. Psyche-Out hms as he realizes Angel is lost in the memory. Concern for Angel battles with his scientific curiosity for perhaps a bit longer than Psyche-Out might want Sideswipe to witness. Finally Psyche-Out says, more loudly, "Angel!" He resists using the Memory Monitor to intervene just yet, since he hadn't mentioned to Angel in advance that it might have some edit powers as well. Psyche-Out stands. Sgt. Sideswipe starts to panic slightly "WhatdoIdo WhatdoIdo? WhatdoIdo?" Angel's eyes suddenly fly open, the monitor becoming static again. Hi9s heart is pounding and adrenaline is pumping in a sudden fight-or-flight reaction. He lets out a wordless cry, and leaps out of the chair, running to the corner, and curling into a fetal ball, looking traumatized. Psyche-Out rushes over as Angel jumps up while still attached to the laptop, yanking out the cords. Psyche-Out quickly checks his equipment to make sure everything is OK, and then checks on Angel. He glances over at Sideswipe. "Have that sedative handy?" he asks, and then reaches out to lay a calming hand on Angel, saying in a soothing voice, "It's OK. It's OK, Angel. We're here." He gives Sideswipe a second glance. Sgt. Sideswipe kneels down and quickly, with the reflexes of a marathon runner, quickly finds a vein, and injects the sedative into Angel's arm - it's not enough to knock him out completely, but enough to reduce the terror. "Shhhhh...shhh..." he says calmingly "It's all right...it's all right..." Angel whimpers slightly, shaking from the adrenaline in his system. "Make it stop... don't him hurt me... Dad...." Gradually he refocus on the real world as the sedative calms his nerves. "...I'm sorry..." Sgt. Sideswipe looks at Psyche-Out with concern. "Let's...uh...let's get you back in your room, huh?" Sgt. Sideswipe looks back at Angel "You had kind of an intense scare." "You don't have to be sorry," Psyche-Out counsels Angel. "That was incredible!" he says, with perhaps a bit too much enthusiasm. "I've already been able to identify the unique brainwave print of false memories that Mindbender implanted with you. Give me a little time, and I'm sure I can remove them, and return to you what you have lost!" Belatedly he hears Sideswipe's words, and nods in reluctant agreement. "You're right. That's enough for tonight. You did well, Angel. We're going to be able to fix you." Sgt. Sideswipe moves under Angel, and puts Angel's arm around his shoulder, supporting him on the way back "Let's just take it easy..." Angel looks a bit like a scared child still - an afteraffect of the implanted memory no doubt. He leans on Sideswipe as the young medical student helps him up. "Would you stay with me Andrew?" he asks timidly. "Just until I can sleep?" Sgt. Sideswipe looks at Psyche-Out, almost as if he needs permission. He is still a trainee. "Uh...uh...yeah, sure. Whatever you need." Sgt. Sideswipe gives Psyche-Out a 'is that okay?' look. "That sounds excellent. Thank you, Andrew." Psyche-Out smiles, saving his data and putting his equipment to sleep in preparation of moving it to his lab. "You two get some rest. I'll spend the weekend looking over these readings and come up with a plan by Monday. That sound OK for the two of you?" he asks, apparently roping Sideswipe into this as well. Angel nods slightly, clearly drowsed up by the sedative. "Just... don't make me remember that again. Please." he asks pleadingly. "I don't like it." Sgt. Sideswipe pulls down Angel's sheets and gets him into bed. He gives Psyche-Out an almost pleading look, not wanting to answer for his superior. "I'll try not to, Angel, but if I do, it will only be to rid you of it completely, OK?" Psyche-Out smiles with confident if slightly impatient reassurance. When Angel isn't looking, Sgt. Sideswipe gives Psyche-Out an "aww, geez, do we HAVE to?" look. Angel nods again, slipping into the bed tiredly. He pulls the blanket up around him. "...." He nods again. "Good night, Angel. You, too, Andrew." Psyche-Out gives them both a smile before heading back to the lab. Sgt. Sideswipe creeps out and heads to bed himself - this has definitely sapped him of his energy.